


Towards the Flame

by yuma (yuma_writes)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuma_writes/pseuds/yuma
Summary: Spoilers from "Fire and Water" with minor mention of"Children of the Gods"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Towards the Flame

"Teal'c!" Jack O'Neill bellowed as he waved a skewer with a chicken leg stabbed in it. "When I said brush them with the sauce, I didn't say to use the paintbrush!" He grabbed the mentioned tool, now dripping with a mixture of old paint and barbecue sauce. "We don't have little Juniors of our own to protect us from food poisoning! Carter!" The older man glared at the four chicken legs on the plate. One by one, he discarded them into the wastebasket outside on his backyard. 

Daniel grimaced at the loud tirade as Jack's irritated voice rose above Carter. She tried to explain to the confused alien about the different brushes used, including the little one still on the kitchen counter for cooking. He smiled, sighing a bit as he sunk in deeper into the beach chair with his glass of water. Amused, he watched as Carter took Teal'c by the hand back inside Jack's house to show him the correct brush. 

It was the colonel's insistence of having a barbecue after Daniel had returned from his 'death'. Daniel had heard word about Jack having a wake in his house after his funeral. He wondered why the colonel would want to have another gathering, even if it was just with the SG-1 team, after having such a mess before. 

Daniel winced as the pounding in his head increased. After checking him over, Doctor Fraiser had said that there might be residual effects from the mind probe Nem did to him. The desperate alien was left with no other way to find out information of his mate's demise. 

_Apparently this is one of them_ , the young man sighed as he sipped the water and wishing Sam had at least allowed him to have some soda or something. 

"Still have a headache?" The colonel asked gruffly as he came over. He gave his friend a quick once over before sitting down in the other chair. He looked at the skewer he still held in his hand and grimaced. 

"Probably just weak from hunger, Jack." The anthropologist joked, waving towards the cold grill. 

"Well, unless ya want chicken with sweet and sour paint, you're just gonna have to wait." Jack drawled as he lightly punched Daniel in the shoulder. The man grinned back at the colonel. 

"Mmm." Daniel mimicked smacking his lips. "Sky blue paint flavor. Finger licking good." He tilted the glass to take another sip. For some reason, he was so thirsty. He paused, seeing bubbles in it floating up to the surface. _You would think I would be sick and tired of water right now_. He closed his eyes and took a long, greedy gulp. 

"It's lilac, Jackson." The older man corrected him. 

Daniel sputtered, spraying water out. Jack growled and shifted away to avoid getting doused. 

"Lilac? Colonel Jack O'Neill, macho man of Colorado was using lilac paint?" 

"I was trimming the steps." Jack defended himself as Daniel looked at him doubtfully. 

"Suure." 

"It was the only subtle enough of a color to match white, for crying out loud!" 

"Lilac?" Daniel imitated Teal'c by raising an eyebrow. 

"Okay! Okay! It was on sale, Daniel!" Jack rolled his eyes. The older man grinned wickedly as he pointed to the tool shed just peeking behind the back corner of the house. "I still have enough to paint you, Jackson." 

"I don't think General Hammond would approve of that new dress code, sir." Carter commented as she and Teal'c brought out a new bowl of freshly coated chicken sans the paint. 

"Well-" Jack shrugged as he got up again. He glanced back at Daniel, eyes back on the young man critically. "Need an aspirin, Danny?" 

"You still have a pain in the head, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c inquired as he stood over him like a mountain. Daniel had to strain to his neck to look up at the Jaffa. 

"That's headache, Teal'c." Carter corrected their friend. 

"Ah." 

"And it's pain in the neck you were trying to say, Teal'c." Jack grinned. "Which he is." 

"Sir!" 

"Jack!" 

"Okay! Okay! Not all the time!" Jack glared at Daniel. "I thought you had a headache. What are you doing yelling around?" 

"No, no." Daniel waved them off. "I'm fine. It's just a headache. I'm okay. In fact, I wish you guys would let me help or something. I could do the grill-" 

A strange look came over the three people and Daniel paused. 

Jack shook his head; his voice brooked no argument. "Forget it. Just relax or I'm just going to have to drag you back to SGC and into the infirmary. Doc wanted you to stay overnight anyway." 

"Forget it, Jack." Daniel rolled his eyes. "Look, I know I said before I wanted to get some sleep, but definitely not in an infirmary. I want to sleep at home." 

"Uh huh." Jack's eyes darkened and his face became hooded for some reason. 

"I'm not saying that I didn't want to come to this barbecue, Jack." Daniel hazarded a guess. 

"Uh huh." The colonel slapped Daniel on the shoulder soundly. "Just sit still where we can see you, Danny boy. Please? Don't go running off to find some weird rock on my backyard, okay?" 

"Artifacts!" Daniel and Sam corrected him together. At Jack's raised eyebrow, the two looked at each other and laughed. 

Daniel watched the three of them head back for the grill. With a soft smile, the man watched as they started arguing about how much charcoal should be on the grill. As tired as he was, Daniel knew he didn't want to be anywhere else right now. 

"I'm telling you, sir-" 

"Jack. Jack. Where do you see SGC anywhere on my house, Carter?" 

_They never believed I was dead. Even when Nem said he had implanted that memory into their minds._

"I don't think you need an entire bag to light up the grill, **Jack**." 

"Look, what do you know about barbecuing, anyway?" 

_I knew they would find me_. Daniel sighed to himself. _Although there were times when I thought they had really left me alone- But they didn't. They came back._ He hugged himself, suddenly feeling a chill. _They came back. I'm here right now, am I? I'm not dreaming this. They came back. **I** came back. So everything's...okay._

"What is that suppose to mean, sir? Is that some sort of sexist remark?" 

"Uh...no. I mean...you're a physicist for Pete's sake!" 

"Theoretical Astrophysicist." 

"That, too! Teal'c, where are you going?" 

"Perhaps I should return and retrieve my staff weapon. It can heat up your food very quickly." 

_I wonder if Nem is okay with what I told him. I mean, he had been waiting so long only to hear me tell him that she was murdered. He must have loved her so much to have waited so long- His eyes...I know he's alien, but...why did those eyes looked so...human?_

"What? Get back here! You can't even drive! How do you suppose you were going to get back?" 

"I can drive." 

"You can?" Jack and Sam echoed. 

_Will I be able to wait that long? Will she still be able to wait for me? What if I tried so hard only to find out like Nem did? What would I do then?_

"Daniel Jackson had instructed me before." 

"When did he had time to do that?" Jack demanded, the grill suddenly forgotten. 

_Am I even going to find her at all? What if I die of old age before I even find her? Who's going to find her then?_

"After our return from P9J751. Daniel Jackson informed me to observe your driving, O'Neill." 

"And?" The colonel crossed his arms across his chest. 

"And do the opposite of you. He told me I would be able to drive better then." 

"He said what? Daniel, what the hell have you been teaching Teal'c here?" 

_If they hadn't realized that I wasn't...would he have let me go? I can't always be this lucky all the time. What if I die tomorrow? Or next week? What fate does Sha'uri have? What if what Nem said doesn't come true? What if I never know what fate Sha'uri? Oh God-_

"Daniel?" Two hands shook him gently and Daniel snapped out of his haze. Startled, Daniel glanced up to find the three of them around him with matching worried looks on their faces. 

"Danny." Jack said quietly as he gave him a napkin. Puzzled, Daniel took it and looked at Jack confused. The older man silently pointed to his face and Daniel brought a hand up to his own face. 

Tears. 

"Sorry." Daniel mumbled as he wiped the embarrassing moisture away, his face turning red as he did. Sam squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as she kneeled down besides his chair. 

"You okay, Daniel?" Carter asked as she watched Daniel wiped the tears away. 

"Sorry." He mumbled again. "Just started thinking...he really loved her, you know." 

"Nem?" Jack said the name flatly, but Daniel didn't notice. Sam did, however, and she cast her eyes to the colonel instead. The man moved away from her view so quickly, she almost didn't catch the dark look on his face or the thin line his lips pressed to. 

"He...waited so long, Jack." Daniel looked up, his blue eyes wide as he remembered. "He...he was so...desperate...he didn't mean to...I mean..." 

"He was seeking his lost mate." Teal'c remarked. 

"Just like me." Daniel agreed sadly. "He waited hundreds of years. I can only look for so long before-" 

A hand on his forehead stopped Daniel from completely his statement. Surprised, he looked up to the colonel. 

"You have a slight temperature." Jack said shortly. Daniel sighed, bowing his head as he rubbed his temples wearily. 

"I guess the mind probe took a lot more out of me than I realized-" 

"Got some aspirin in the bathroom." Jack abruptly turned around on his heels and went inside, leaving Daniel with Sam and Teal'c. 

Baffled, Daniel watched Jack's retreating back before he disappeared inside the house. 

"Sorry." The young man mumbled again. "Here I was wallowing. I should have realized that this wasn't easy for you guys, too. Thinking I was..." Daniel swallowed. "...Gone and..." 

"But you're here now." Sam gave him a brief hug. 

"The present is what is important." Teal'c agreed, nodding solemnly. 

Daniel grinned wanly. "Yeah-" 

"Want some more water?" Carter noticed the empty glass. 

"How about some soda?" Daniel asked hopefully. He looked downcast at Sam's shake of the head. "Juice? Milk?" Daniel sighed and looked at Sam, trying to get some sympathy but she just shook her head again with a small smile. 

"Janet said nothing too acidic or carbonated until she's certain there's no lasting effects." 

"Oh." Daniel looked sorrowfully at his glass. "I'm beginning to feel very waterlogged right now. Any minute I'm going to float away like a fish." 

Laughing, Sam plucked the glass out of Daniel's hand. "I'll get you some more." The man groaned. She left to go back inside. "Teal'c? You want to help me bring out the salad?" 

"Ah! Rabbit food." Teal'c nodded. 

"What?" Daniel could hear Sam's exclamation. 

"O'Neill called this...salad, rabbit food." Teal'c's voice faded as he followed Carter. Daniel couldn't catch her response as they went further in. 

Suddenly, it was quiet. 

Daniel looked around and sighed. Even though he knew his friends were inside, the vacant backyard was just too depressing to stare at. 

"Keep yourself occupied." Daniel muttered and eyed the grill. Shrugging, figuring the sooner the grill heated up, the sooner they could all eat; Daniel got off his seat and went over to Jack's grill. Giving the charcoal bag an experimental tap with his foot, he lifted the sack up with a grunt and poured out enough before setting the bag back down. He tilted his head towards the grill rack with the charcoal peeking through and nodded to himself. It looked enough. He felt a little better now with something to do. Daniel grabbed the lighter fluid and poured a good amount over the rocks. Then he rummaged around the picnic table and found the matches. 

"Teal'c! You're supposed to use a goddamn fork to toss salad! Watch your step, Carter! Goddamn it! You're not suppose to just chuck them up in the...argh...never mind!" 

Daniel chuckled as Jack's voice carried out into the backyard. He lit a match and hovered it over the grill, waiting for it to light up the blackened stones. 

"My kitchen smells like olive oil." Jack grumbled as he stepped back outside. "Daniel, here's your-" He froze as he saw where Daniel was. 

The match lit the charcoal perfectly, flames jumping quickly from one rock to another. Daniel stepped back a bit and watched the grill ignite. He turned his head slightly and saw Jack standing there in shock. The flames behind him grew brighter and hotter. 

"Jack?" Daniel grew concerned at his friend's stunned expression. 

Flames. 

Fire. 

Burning. 

Burning Daniel. 

_"Jack! Help me!" Daniel screamed as the hot orange flames licked around him, burning him, tormenting flesh into lifeless ashes-_

"Daniel!" Jack yelled out abruptly, seeing only the flames. They filled his vision, taking a life all their own, mocking him that he failed again. 

The younger man jumped slightly at the outcry and didn't have a chance to react as Jack slammed into him, pushing him away from the grill and the tall flames that only the colonel could see. Daniel, too startled by Jack's reaction, didn't have a chance to regain his balance and felt Jack's body on top of his, slamming him down the hard ground. As his head smacked the surface with great force, Daniel faintly heard Sam and Teal'c trying to pull Jack off of him. But then the headache returned and Daniel could only close his eyes, no longer hearing Jack's horrified voice or his friends frantically calling his name. 

* * *

_I have a headache. Again. They were right when they said that most accidents occur at home. Ow._

Daniel winced as he moved his hand weakly to the back of his head. He yelped as he felt a lump underneath his hair. A hand pulled his hand away from the wound. Something cold was placed over it instead. 

"Cold!" He mumbled as he tried to take it away, but a hand slapped his away from it. 

"Leave it there, Daniel Jackson." It was Teal'c. 

"Where's..." Daniel swallowed, trying to focus on his friend who was standing over him. He shifted slightly and realized that he was inside again, on the couch with Jack's parka tucked around him. "Where's...Jack?" 

"He is here." Teal'c just said as he watched the young man struggled to sit up. 

Daniel winced as the room spun, but he repeated the question again patiently. "Where is he exactly?" 

"In his sleeping room, Daniel Jackson." 

"You mean, bedroom." 

"Yes." 

"Is he okay?" Daniel asked softly as he tried to focus on Teal'c again. He was pleased that he now only saw one Jaffa rather than the three before. 

"He is unharmed." The alien looked puzzled at the question. 

"I mean...he...looked..." Daniel shrugged as he tried to find the words. "I don't know...strange." 

"Strange." 

"Like...when...he looked mad I was lighting up the grill." Daniel looked confused. 

"The fire." Teal'c's face shuttered as he recalled the shock of seeing flames behind Daniel before O'Neill had tackled the young man to the floor. Had the colonel not reacted so fast, Teal'c feared he himself might have done the same. 

"Teal'c?" 

The Jaffa looked down at his friend; feeling a bit disturbed that he hadn't heard the human's question. _How am I supposed to protect him if I stray from my guard?_ Teal'c decided he needed to meditate later to regain some sort of focus. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Daniel's voice dropped to a whisper. He looked towards the direction of the bedroom that was a few steps up. 

"The fire." Sam's voice filled the room despite the low volume. She came down the steps from the bedroom. "How are you feeling, Daniel?" 

Daniel waved the concern away. "I'm fine, a bit surprised, that's all. How's Jack?" 

"He's not coming out of his room." Sam looked back at where she had come from before; remembering how harsh Jack sounded as he told her none too gently to back off. "I think...no...I **know** the colonel feels terrible about what happened, Daniel." 

"That's the thing!" The young scientist threw his hands up in frustration. "What happened? I don't understand what...ow..." He brought his hand up to the back of his head again. Teal'c and Sam circled closer in alarm. "I'm okay. I'm fine." 

Sam probed the wound again. "You took a hard knock to the head, Daniel. You could have a concussion. Maybe we should get you over to the hospital or back to SGC-" 

"No!" Daniel nearly tumbled out of the couch as he shouted. Teal'c caught him quickly enough before he could hit his head again. 

"Daniel!" The captain was taken back by his reaction. 

"Not going back." Daniel bit his lower lip as he glared at the two. "I'm perfectly fine! I feel great! I...just want to stay home. I want to stay **here**. Okay?" 

"Okay." Sam and Teal'c helped their friend back on the couch again. 

"Now...what happened out there?" The young man insisted again. 

"I think..." Sam took a deep breath. "I think it was the...fire, Daniel." 

"Fire?" Daniel echoed. 

"When we left P3X866...without you the first time..." The woman looked so uncomfortable all of the sudden. She wiped her hands on her slacks again and again. 

"We were deceived into believing you perished in flames, Daniel Jackson." 

"You...saw me die...in fire?" Daniel summarized it for them and sighed when he saw them nodded quietly. Covering his head with his hands, Daniel moaned. "Oh...damn...that's why Jack didn't want me near that grill. I thought he was just still worried about any injuries or something. God, I'm so stupid!" 

A hand on top of his head made him look up and Daniel was startled to realize that it was Teal'c. 

"It was a most...unpleasant memory, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c confessed. Only his eyes revealed how horrible the memory must have been, even if it was a false one implanted by Nem. 

At the sight of those haunted eyes, Daniel flashed back to Jack's fearful expression out in the backyard. He groaned, mentally scolding himself for being too focused on his own sorrow to not see this coming. He dropped his face back in the cover of his hands. "I'm sorry." 

Sam leaned over and hugged Daniel briefly; closing her eyes and silently thanking whomever it was up there watching over her friend. "It's not your fault." 

"I...should have realized..." 

"You knew what Nem was putting in our heads?" Sam asked. 

Daniel numbly shook his head. 

"So how could you have known?" The woman watched amused as Daniel tried to argue his own fault but couldn't do anything more than shrug again. She patted him on the shoulder. "Look. I called Janet and she said that there is no reason to bring you back. However-" She stressed the last word when Daniel sighed in relief. "She said if I see any side effects, I have to bring you back. No matter what." 

Daniel pouted his mouth, trying to look sad, but when he saw that wasn't working he nodded reluctantly. Sam smiled again and went outside to clean up the backyard. Teal'c looked at Daniel and then at Sam, visibly torn with helping the captain or staying with his friend. 

"Help Sam, Teal'c." Daniel said softly. "I'm going to take a walk to clear my head." 

"I can accompany you to clean your head if you wish, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c offered. 

Daniel chuckled. "No, no. I can **clean** my head by myself. Go." 

Teal'c paused for a moment then deciding that Daniel seemed to be able to stand on his own, left to assist the woman. The young man stared at the spot where Teal'c stood before, rubbed his eyes and left the living room. He stopped just short of the door and turned around again. 

The light on the hallway highlighted Jack's bedroom door like a spotlight. Daniel squared his shoulders and walked back, purposely towards that door. Only when he was right in front of the door did uncertainty kicked in. He pressed his ears against the wooden door. Daniel could hear pacing inside. Footsteps on carpeted floor, thumping in loud and soft as they went by and past the door. 

Sighing, Daniel timidly knocked the door. He could hear the pacing stop. 

"Jack?" He said softly, wondering again if this was such a good idea after all. 

"Daniel?" The young man could barely hear him behind the door. "...You okay?" 

"Yeah." Daniel shrugged, then realized that Jack couldn't see it. "Um...are you?" 

"Fine." Even muffled, Daniel could hear the flatness of the response. 

"Yeah right." He retorted before he could stop himself. "You don't sound fine to me, Jack." Daniel mentally groaned and clamped his hands over his mouth. _Real smart, Jackson. Antagonize him, why don't you?_

"Need us to drive you home?" Jack's voice was deathly quiet. 

_Wrong choice of words_ , Daniel thought and corrected himself. Jack was quiet. Unusually quiet. 

"Is it...um...alright if we just...stay here for the night?" Daniel held his breath as he continued on casually. "I mean...it's getting late...and I don't want to drive...home in the dark." Daniel winced. _That was the worst lie I had ever made._ It was barely evening and the sun hadn't even begun setting yet. 

"Sure." Jack almost sounded relieved, but Daniel wasn't sure. "You could use the guest room next door. Sam and Teal'c can have the couch." 

"Thanks, Jack." The young man didn't want to argue with Jack about who sleeps where. He looked at the door again, words failing him. _Jack often said I was always talking. Why can't I think of anything to say right now?_ "Um...are you...going to come...out, Jack?" _Oh. Real smart thing to say._

"Tired." Jack said shortly and Daniel had to press his ears against the door again. "Think I'll turn in early. Talk to you tomorrow over breakfast?" 

"Sure, we could have a barbecue for breakfast." Daniel joked lightly then smacked his forehead with his hand. _Don't remind him about barbecue! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Sure." Jack's voice forced a lightness he didn't feel right now. "Just keep Teal'c away from my power tools. Make sure he uses the right kitchen utensils." 

Daniel grinned. He wished Jack would come out, but knew anything he said right now wouldn't draw him out. "I'll do that, Jack." 

"See you tomorrow then." A creak told Daniel that Jack sat down on his bed, but the young man knew that the older man was probably not sleeping. 

"Night, Jack." 

"Yeah." 

Daniel stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed to himself. "Well that was useful." He grumbled and shuffled out of the hallway. He could really use that walk now. 

* * *

The walk turned out to only be around the house. For some reason, Daniel couldn't get himself to go out any further. He wondered what Jack would say if he knew this. 

_He's always complaining that I don't wait up for them. That I run off so fast he's been thinking about a leash. And here I am, too scared to walk far away enough for a decent stroll. This is silly._

Daniel blinked. He felt silly. In fact, he could feel his face turn red with the very thought of him clinging to a familiar sight like Jack's house as if it were a security blanket. 

_You're an anthropologist. An archeologist, for God's sake! You went to Africa, the Yukon, and even Antarctica! And now you travel all over the...galaxy! You didn't need familiarity before._

So why now? 

Crunch. 

Daniel stopped in front of Jack's garage, just around the corner of the patio and looked down. Frowning, Daniel could see a glimmer of glass on the asphalt, the setting sun lighting the shards up like prisms. He lifted one foot up to peer at the bottom of his boot and saw pieces imbedded to the sole. Looking up to the house, Daniel didn't see any windows broken and Jack's jeep was intact, snugly parked on the driveway. 

"That was General Hammond's car window." 

Yelping, Daniel could have sworn he had jumped at least two feet up into the air. He turned around and saw Sam leaning at the corner. 

"General Hammond's car?" Daniel waved a hand across the driveway. "He was here?" 

"For the wake." Sam reminded him. 

"Oh." Daniel turned brighter red. "My wake." He shook his head. "That feels so...weird just saying it." 

"Try attending it." The woman said lightly, but her eyes told a different story. 

"What happened?" Daniel asked softly, his eyes glued to the twinkling of glass. 

"The colonel...I mean, Jack...smashed it." 

"What?" Daniel looked down at the ground, dumbfounded. "Jack? But...but...why?" 

"I think you know." 

"Me." Daniel sighed and kneeled down to the ground, lightly touching the surface. He could feel the tiny pieces and could imagine the force that would shatter it to such small pieces. "I didn't realize...I mean...I didn't think Jack would react...I mean..." Daniel threw up his hands, sinking his head to rest on the top of his knees. "I don't know what to think!" 

"I heard him." Sam's voice was low as if she feared the colonel could hear them. "He...he was thinking about retiring, Daniel." 

"What?" Daniel got back up on his feet again, horrified. "He said that?" The man shook his head. "No. Not Jack. He wouldn't just quit." _If he did, then there would have been no hope left._ "Not over me." 

Sam walked over to Daniel, her boots making the same crunching noise as she went over the same spot. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. 

"Daniel..." She smiled and squeezed the tense shoulders under her palms. "You underestimate your worth to us, to the team, to SGC." 

"Oh." 

"Oh? Is that all you can say after a compliment like that?" Sam teased. 

Daniel grinned back. "Uh...thanks?" 

Without warning, Sam pulled him into a hug. "To think...we had left you behind." She struggled to keep her voice steady. 

"You didn't leave me behind, Sam." Daniel's voice was muffled in her shoulder. "You guys didn't know." 

"That's the problem." The woman pulled back with a frown. "It was a fluke. We might have went on with our lives, not knowing that you were-" 

"Sam." Daniel didn't raise his voice, but she heard an edge in it that wasn't there before. "I'm here. Like Teal'c said. The present is what is important." 

"Yeah." Smiling once again, she patted him on the arm. "Teal'c and I made some sandwiches for dinner. Come back inside before he starts using the hammer to make the fruit salad." 

"That sounds really tasty." Daniel laughed. "Let me stay out here a bit longer. I'll be there in a minute." 

Carter paused, her eyes studying Daniel very carefully. "Are you okay?" 

"Fine, fine." He replied lightly. "I just want to take another walk around the house to stretch my legs. That's all." Daniel smiled as he waved at her. "Save me a sandwich." 

"Should I save one for Teal'c's...friend?" 

Daniel made a face. "I don't know...does it eat tuna fish sandwiches? I think roast beef might be too tough for it." 

Sam laughed, pretended to make a face at the image and headed back in. 

As soon as the footsteps faded away, Daniel's smile disappeared. He looked down at the glass, barely visible with the sun gone. 

_Jack...retire?_

The thought that his friend wouldn't have stayed disturbed Daniel more than he thought it would. If they had thought Daniel was really dead- 

_But they didn't. They came back. I'm home. I'm fine._

Looking away from the sparkles resulting from Jack's past wrath, Daniel ran back into the house. 

* * *

Daniel whispered good night to Sam and Teal'c as he headed for the guestroom. He paused by Jack's room. Daniel could still hear him pacing inside. He raised his hand up to knock on the door again, but then he lowered it. Sighing, he just went into the guestroom and closed the door. Not bothering to change, Daniel sat down on the edge of the bed and took off his boots. He tossed them down and the soles faced him as they landed on the carpet. 

The sparkles that were stuck on the bottoms of his shoes reminded him of the person pacing next door. 

Bowing his head, Daniel muttered something about wishing he were a mind reader. He rubbed his eyes, feeling the headache from the fall and from the mind probe and wished he had taken some aspirin after all. But he didn't know where they were and the only person, who did know hadn't left his room since this late afternoon. 

"Sleep it off." Daniel muttered, remembering that he hadn't had a decent night's rest since his return from P3X866. He recalled how Jack quipped about talking about it over some sushi. Grimacing, Daniel realized that they hadn't **talked** about it at all, over sushi or even over Jack's favorite liquid escape- beer. 

_And what would we have talked about? Nem? I said his name and Jack looked like he was going to go back and kill him. Talk about not being dead? Talk about him...quitting?_

His headache grew worst just thinking about it. "Tomorrow." Daniel muttered. Jack said breakfast tomorrow. "We'll talk tomorrow, Jack." He looked at the wall separating the room from the next. "Night, Jack." He lowered himself onto the bed and waited for sleep. 

It was so quiet. 

Daniel sat up, half expecting to see transparent walls of bubbly liquid around him. But it was the guestroom. He rubbed his eyes and they watered, blurring the furniture into unfamiliar shapes. He shuddered and reached out a hand to feel the bed beneath him. 

"It's real. I'm here. They found me." Daniel chanted, feeling a bit foolish. He was so tired, but every time he tried to close his eyes all he saw was those eyes mirroring his own desperation, his own loneliness. 

"It's real. I'm here. They found me." 

This wasn't working for him. Daniel wondered would it be strange if he slept in the living room floor. Thinking about it, he flushed. Daniel got up and opened the door a crack. He cautiously peered through the slit and saw Teal'c by the staircase meditating. He could hear the hushed breathing he and Sam were making, already asleep. He left the door partly opened and went back to bed. Listening to them outside and knowing that they were out there, the room became the guestroom again and Daniel could feel himself drift into sleep. 

* * *

Jack thought he fell asleep easily enough but it seemed to be only minutes later when he sat up with Daniel screaming for him to save him, echoing in his head. Groaning, Jack wondered if he had any beer left. Maybe in a stupor, the colonel could erase the horrific picture of Daniel burning from his memory. 

"Damn you, Nem." The man knew the alien had to have been desperate, to be pushed to such extremes. Jack knew its motives from Daniel's report when they had first returned to a stunning welcoming back committee in the embarkation room. It was like a dream. 

Jack pinched himself and grunted. No, it wasn't a dream. Daniel Jackson was alive. 

_So why am I still hearing him screaming my name?_

A whimper from the other room told the colonel the reason why. Straining, Jack heard his name called out again in such desperation, the hair on the back of his neck rose. He bolted out of the room he had barricade himself in before and headed straight for the guestroom. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Teal'c just untangling himself from his meditating position at the sound. 

"Daniel?" Jack whispered as he saw that the door was unlocked. He gave it a cautious push and it swung open. 

The young man was caught in some sort of nightmare. He thrashed about on his bed, blankets long before kicked to the floor. Still in his fatigues, the shirt twisted around uncomfortably on his torso. 

"Daniel." Jack went over without hesitation and grabbed him firmly by the shoulders. Daniel didn't hear Jack, still mumbling to himself in such a distressed voice that it broke the older man's heart. 

"Don't leave me here." The young man cried out, arms flailed out for someone to grab onto, finding Jack near. He clutched the man's shirt and yanked at it desperately. "Please! Come back!" 

"Daniel." Jack tried to bring him out of it by giving him a shake, but it didn't work. It just made the dream more vivid to him apparently, because Daniel began to cry. 

"I don't know any more...I can't...let me go...please!" Daniel shook with fear as he pleaded with whomever in his mind. "I can't stay here...Sha'uri...let me go!" He began to beat his fists on who was keeping him prisoner. Jack flinched as the clenched hands pounded at his shoulders and chest. 

"Sir?" Sam's sleepy, but concerned face popped in with Teal'c. 

"Close the door." Jack said quietly as he struggled to keep Daniel still. 

"Sir?" 

"I'll handle this. He'll just get embarrassed if he wakes up to this crowd." Jack grabbed Daniel's arms and kept them tight against his chest, minimizing the frantic movements. "Go on. I'll shout if I need any assist." 

Reluctantly, Sam started to retreat with Teal'c. She looked back at Daniel once more, then let her eyes wandered over to the colonel. She saw the intent look on Jack's face as he whispered to the young man repeatedly that it was okay. It was enough to tell her that Daniel would be okay with Jack there and she left. 

"Let me go..." Daniel mumbled, still in the throes of his nightmare. "I want to...want to go home..." 

"Daniel." Jack pulled the young man into a rough embrace. He wrapped his arms around Daniel's chest, pinning the arms close. Jack grimaced as Daniel's head banged against his chin. Jack didn't let go, however. The colonel knew he needed to ground Daniel to here. "Wake up. Come on, buddy." 

"Want to go home!" Daniel's voice rose higher as he realized that he couldn't move for some reason. 

"You're home...it's okay." 

"Alone..." The whimper brought a tear to the older man's eye, but he lacked the extra hand to wipe it off. 

Daniel's chest heaved as he fought his invisible captor. Moments later, he began to shiver uncontrollably, teeth chattering. Jack snagged the discarded blanket on the floor and tightly wrapped it around his friend. He kept talking to Daniel in a soft voice, waiting for it to filter through to the young man's consciousness. 

Jack closed his eyes briefly and found he was rocking Daniel as if he were a child. 

"Shh...not alone. We're all right here, Danny." 

"Come back..." 

"We're here. We never left. God, we should have come sooner, Danny." 

Jerking suddenly, Daniel cried out again. "Sha'uri! No! Tell me...I need to...know...please..." He fought with renew strength and Jack had to tighten his arms around Daniel's arms and chest to keep him still. "Help her...no...don't leave me here!" 

"Daniel..." Jack loosened one hand and placed it on Daniel's clammy forehead. "Daniel...come on...hear my voice here...shh...deep breaths...that's it...take it easy...it's going to be okay." 

The young man stopped struggling, too exhausted to try to slip out of Jack's strong grip. He lay there being rocked by the older man, gulping as his lungs heaved with sobs. Jack could feel the man calm down; slowly waking up from whatever tormenting memory the mind had cruelly drudged up. He continued making reassuring noises, rocking him until he felt the body no longer shivering. When Daniel moaned again, Jack stopped. 

"Daniel?" Jack felt the man stiffened underneath his grip. 

"...Jack?" Daniel pulled away from the imprisoning arms and the wrapped blanket. He dropped his head into his hands and moaned. 

"Daniel?" 

"Head...hurts." The young man couldn't get his thoughts together. The pounding that began in the afternoon now thundered in time with his fast beating heart. 

The bed gave way as Jack got up. Daniel heard footsteps, hushed whispering as Jack talked to the others, a flick of a bathroom light and then footsteps back into the room again. 

"Take these." Jack's quiet voice cut through the silence. 

Daniel dutifully swallowed the two pills dry, gagged and made a face. Jack held out a glass of water, waiting. Looking at the water, Daniel tried to ignore the bubbles in the glass and gulped the cool liquid down before coughing when it went down the wrong way. 

"Whoa. Whoa. Take it easy. Sip. Not gulp." Jack rubbed Daniel's back in small comforting circles to ease the coughing. Daniel nodded gratefully and tried again, sipping the water. He sighed, as the coughing didn't return. 

"Thanks." Daniel managed. He glanced around the room. 

"You okay?" 

Daniel laughed, the sound almost strangled. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I didn't die, just got a little damp." He stopped when he got a clear look at Jack's face. The older man's eyes were dark, his expression unreadable. Groaning, Daniel dropped his head back down to his hands again. "I have got to learn to pull that stupid foot out of my mouth! God, Jack. I'm sorry." 

"What are you apologizing for?" Jack grumbled as he shifted away to a corner of the bed. "I'm the one who tackled you, for crying out loud." 

"I should have realized...the fire...I mean...there I go again!" Daniel threw himself facedown onto his pillow. 

Sighing, Jack pulled Daniel back up to a sitting position. "Calm down Daniel. You're beginning to hyperventilate. Take deep breaths." He nodded approvingly as Daniel obediently gulped air. 

The two men sat there on the bed. The only sound heard was Daniel's breathing and Jack's whispers as the colonel encouraged the young man to take deep cleansing breaths. 

"Sounded like one hell of a dream, Danny." Jack said finally when he saw that the man had relaxed. 

Daniel nodded wearily. 

"Want to talk about it?" 

"No." Daniel whispered. He looked up at his friend and smiled sadly. "But you're going to make me talk about it anyway, huh?" 

"Well...I **am** your commanding officer." Jack grinned crookedly to show that he was joking. Then he sobered up and continued. "The harder you try to forget them, the more likely they stick around." 

"I wasn't home." Daniel said abruptly. He looked around the room, then at Jack, then back to the room again. "It turned out to be a dream and I was still...there." He bowed his head, hands clenched into fists on his lap. "He...wouldn't let me leave...he kept asking me questions...I...just wanted to go home." His voice broke at the last word. 

"Bastard." Jack gritted his teeth. 

Daniel's head shot up, his eyes wide with distress. "No! Jack, he wasn't bad-" 

"Not bad? For God's sake, Daniel! He held you there against your will! He made us think you were-" 

"But he was desperate." Daniel's whisper stopped Jack in his tracks. "He was desperate, Jack." 

Jack didn't know how to respond to that. 

"In my...dream...he...I was suddenly back there...there were all these books there and I knew that they were about Sha'uri and about what had happened to her. But...I couldn't read them!" Daniel's voice became ragged as he relived that last part of his dream. He tensed as he felt Jack placed his palm on his back, but relaxed as he felt him rubbing the tense muscles. 

"Deep breaths, Daniel." 

Nodding, Daniel breathed in a long gulp of air and felt his chest unclench. "I...I couldn't read any of it...but I needed to know. I **had** to know, Jack. There were all these...shadows there, but they wouldn't tell me what those books said. I begged them. God, Jack! I begged them and they wouldn't tell me! They wouldn't let me leave to find her! They wouldn't tell me what the books say-" 

"Come on." Jack abruptly stood up. He reached out and offered his hand. 

Surprised, Daniel just stared at the palm. "Where are we going?" 

"Upstairs." 

Not understanding, Daniel took the hand and allowed it to pull him up. Knees weak, Daniel stood there for a moment. Jack waited patiently until he regained his balance. Then, with a curt nod, Jack motioned him to follow him. 

* * *

Daniel gaped at the ladder that led to Jack's makeshift observatory. "Up there?" He hugged himself against the chilly night air. 

"Why not?" Jack quipped and started to climb up. 

"Why not?" The young man muttered and followed after him. 

The observatory, perched on top of Jack's roof, was just as Daniel had remembered it. He remembered coming up here once before after his initial return from Abydos. The colonel had invited him up to see where Abydos was. 

"Pick a star." Jack said of out the blue, tilting the telescope towards Daniel as soon as he set foot on the perch. 

"Huh?" 

"Go on." Jack said patiently, waving towards a seat next the instrument. 

Shrugging, Daniel looked through the lens. He squinted as he realized that he had left his glasses back in the house. 

"Did you chose one yet, Danny?" 

Daniel blinked at the nickname. He shook his head and tried again. "There!" He pointed towards the sky as he continued to look through the telescope. "Behind Orion. That bright one." The indicated star twinkled brightly as if saying hello. 

"You can name her Sha'uri if you want." The older man said quietly. 

Startled, Daniel pulled away from the scope. "What?" 

"That way, you'll always know where she is." Jack suddenly looked embarrassed and he shifted his eyes upward. 

Daniel looked at the star he picked again. "Sha'uri." His voice lowered and he looked sad. "She looks so far away, Jack." 

"But she's there. She reached here to you anyway no matter how far away she was." Jack's voice was just as low. "Don't need no books with funny letters in them to know where she is." 

It was odd. Daniel actually felt comforted looking at the small pinprick of light shining down on him. He felt the knot in his stomach let go and the shoulders relax. 

"Charlie's...is up there." Jack coughed awkwardly and pointed to another star further to the left. "There...under Andromeda." 

Daniel smiled and followed Jack's finger to that direction. _Hi Charlie_ , he said silently. He shifted his feet and felt something underneath his socks. Looking down, Daniel saw piles of burnt cigarettes on the wooden floor. 

"Came up here after the wake." Jack noticed what got Daniel's attention. 

"Oh." Daniel didn't know what to say about that. 

"Old habits die hard, Danny." Jack sighed and rummaged around the area of the telescope and found his cigarettes again. With a quick flick of a practiced hand, Jack lit a match and paused. The flame flickered in the breeze as Jack stared transfixed to the light. 

"Jack?" 

"Old habits, Danny." The man repeated. Jack brought it close to his smoke and burnt the tip of the cigarette. He quickly waved the match, cooling the fire and silencing the echoes in his head. Jack looked at Daniel. Despite the reality before him, Jack still heard him screaming for help. Damn. Jack took a deep drag and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them again and found with mild surprise, that Daniel was still there. Jack fought the urge to run his hand through the image to check if it was real. 

_Not a dream. Still here, O'Neill._

Daniel made a face at the smoke. He waved his hand around to scatter the fumes. Cocking his head curiously at Jack, he grumbled. "I don't see the attraction to it." 

"It isn't about attraction, Daniel. For crying out loud, you make it sound like a date. It's a...distraction." 

"A distraction." Daniel echoed. He eyed the cigarette in Jack's hand again. The colonel raised an eyebrow and offered it to the young man. Daniel, while telling himself that it was probably the worst idea he had, took it and experimentally took a deep puff. The cigarette flew out of his mouth as he coughed, landing on top of the old ones still smothering until Jack neatly extinguished it with his foot. 

Jack chuckled as he patted Daniel's back. 

"So...hack...choking your lungs...distract you...hack hack...I can see how." Daniel wheezed. 

"At least...until you forget." Jack's eyes clouded for a moment. 

"So...retiring...was a distraction, too?" 

Jack sharply turned to Daniel, who ducked his head a little. 

"Sorry. Sam...well...I saw the glass in the driveway and...she told me." Daniel lifted his eyes a little and realized that Jack wasn't angry with him. "Were you really thinking about...retiring?" 

"Maybe." Jack shrugged. 

"But you can't!" 

Jack looked at Daniel with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't." 

"But...you were going to! I can't believe you were going to do that! Just because of me!" Daniel insisted. "If I...I hadn't come back..." 

"Daniel-" 

"Let me finish!" Jack was startled by the outburst. Daniel went on, his words picking up speed. "If I hadn't come back, you would have retired. I...Sha'uri..." He bowed his head. "Who's going to...going to find Sha'uri?" 

Stunned, Jack didn't know how to respond. Daniel abruptly sat down and looked right at Jack with such intensity, the colonel found himself flinching. 

"I...she's my wife, so it's not surprising that I would want to look for her, but...but...if I'm not there..." Daniel shook his head. "Jack, you're the only one I can trust who can find her!" 

"Daniel-" 

"There's no one else. It's the only thing that kept me going when I was there with Nem. That you would have been able to continue on and find her for me!" 

"I'm sorry." Jack interrupted Daniel with the quiet apology. "I should have remembered..." 

Daniel clenched his fists tight as he sought to calm himself down. "No, I'm sorry. I...never asked. I shouldn't have expected you...to take such a burden...." 

"What did I say when we came back from Chulak the first time?" Jack said. The young man didn't answer. "That we'll find her. That was **we** , Daniel. Not you. **We**." 

"Jack-" 

"I should have remembered. I am sorry, Daniel." 

"Promise me..." 

Jack tilted his head. "What?" 

"Promise me...please...that no matter what...happens..." Daniel swallowed. "If I was dead...or...dying, you would know to leave me...and save yourselves." 

"I can't promise you that." Jack's eyes narrowed. 

"I...I need to know for certain, Jack. That there would be that bit of hope left." 

"Someone will always be out there finding her and Skaara, Daniel...but...I'm not going to leave you behind...I don't leave **anyone** behind. I don't want to return with the...uncertainty, not knowing for sure..." Jack frowned, unwilling to continue further with that thought. Daniel looked at him puzzled, but he saw the haunted look in his friend's eyes and didn't pursue it further. "Okay?" 

Daniel nodded slowly. 

The colonel sighed and leaned back, lifting his head to gaze at the stars again. He let his eyes wander over to a bright one, a familiar spot in the night sky. 

Daniel noticed Jack's concentration and followed the eyes up to where he was looking at. "What's that one?" 

"Yours." 

Daniel looked back at Jack. "Oh." He turned red as he looked back up again. "Me?" 

"Well, when you were...you know..." Jack shrugged. "It was yours." 

"Wow." Daniel looked up there. "I don't know what to...I mean...wow...really? For me?" 

"You underestimate how important you are to this team, Daniel." 

"That's what Sam said." 

Jack smiled. "Well she's a smart cookie. And if you tell her that I'm going to get that paint brush and paint you lilac." 

Laughing, Daniel shook his head. "Seriously, Jack-" 

"I was." 

Daniel tried to contain the laughter again. "No, really." He grinned at Jack as he tried to continue. "I really...don't know what to say...I mean...wow." 

"Damn it." Jack said. "Never thought I would see the day." 

"What, Jack?" 

"Doctor Daniel Jackson...at a loss for words." 

"Oh very funny." Daniel shook his head ruefully. "I'm touched. Really." 

"Just don't give me a reason to name another star after you again." Jack's eyes grew dark as he crossed his arms, pretending mock sternness. "Once was enough." 

"Sorry." Daniel yelped when he felt a swat to his head. "Ow!" 

"Stop apologizing for everything." Jack said exasperated. 

"Sorry...ow!" Daniel grinned sheepishly. He looked back at the sky for a second. Daniel had to close his eyes for a moment as his headache returned. 

"How's the head?" Jack asked. 

Daniel started; suddenly realizing that his hand had went up on its own accord to rub at the lump. "Hard as ever, Jack." He guiltily lowered the hand, mentally chiding himself for reminding Jack about this afternoon. 

"Damn." Jack breathed harshly as he remembered. "I'm sorry, Danny." 

"Now I should be the one hitting you on the head." Daniel joked but he sobered when he saw that Jack wasn't laughing. "Do...do you...still see me? Um...and the fire?" 

"Whatever that Nem did to us hasn't gone away yet." Jack's voice was harsh. "He's good. Too good. Details...I can reach out and touch the damn lie." 

"I'm not dead, Jack." 

"I know." 

"No you don't." 

"Yes I do. This is my problem, Daniel. Leave it alone." Jack's tone stated that it was a closed matter, but this time, Daniel didn't back down. 

"No, it isn't." Daniel insisted. "It's my problem." 

"What? No, Daniel you weren't the cause of-" 

"But it's **me** you saw burning, Jack!" Daniel pressed on. "It was me you saw, wasn't it? Back at the grill...with that fire. You saw me burn, didn't you?" 

"Daniel-" 

"What was it? Was I screaming? Was I calling for help? Is that it? I was burning in a furious fire, screaming for you to-" 

"Dammit, Daniel! Leave it alone!" Jack roared, getting up to his feet. 

Normally, Daniel would have flinched and stopped. But the look on Jack's face on the backyard, the barely repressed tension in Sam and Teal'c's voices when they talked about the fire was enough to quench any self-doubt. He reached out and grabbed the matches out of the colonel's hands. With a swift flick of the wrist, Daniel lit one up. 

Jack froze. 

"Now," Daniel stood up to face his friend. "Unless you're going to tackle me and send me flying down two stories, you're going to have to look at this." 

"Daniel-" 

"Look at me." Something in Daniel's tone averted Jack's eyes right at the man's face. Determination filled his voice. "Jack, what do you see?" 

Jack's eyes went back to the blue flame. It was jumping at the end of the match, turning slightly red and orange as it burned. 

It burned. 

And burned. 

"Jack?" 

"Fire." The man croaked out. "Burning. Dammit, Daniel. You were burning-" 

"No, I wasn't. Look again. Jack. Look again." 

"Put it out, Daniel." 

"No." 

"Dammit, Daniel!" Jack smacked the match away and Daniel grimaced as knuckles impacted his hand. The colonel stood there in battle stance, breathing heavily as if he just ran a marathon. 

Slowly, Daniel lit another one. 

"Daniel-" Jack found himself backing away, but eyes still fixated to the new light. 

"What do you see?" Daniel felt horrible for doing this, but the young man couldn't think of what else to do. "Jack. Look at it. Look at me." 

"Put it out-" 

"What do you see here?" 

Jack glared at Daniel. "I see you, okay? Burning like some damnation from hell! Screaming as it ate through you right down to the bones! I...we watched you burn like that, but you were still screaming, god dammit! Even when the body fell to the ground finally! There! Satisfied?" He slapped the hand once more and watched the match go off as soon as it touched the ground. 

Pale faced, Daniel swallowed. _Damn. That must have been terrible to see._ He shuddered to himself as he tried to get what Jack described out of his mind. A chill ran up and down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold night air. 

Jack saw this and cursed. "Damn. Daniel, I'm sorry. I-" 

Daniel lit another match. 

Red-hot rage seeped through Jack as he tried to grab the match, but Daniel just avoided him easily. 

"You don't see that, Jack." Daniel tried to keep his voice calm and even. He tensed his hand to keep the match steady. "You don't see that." 

"The hell I don't!" Jack growled. 

"I'm right here. I'm...not on fire. Only this match." 

"Put it out." 

"You're going to have to punch me then, because I'm going to keep on lighting every match in this book-" 

"Daniel-" 

"What...do...you...see?" The young man insisted, bringing the match closer to Jack's face while he silently apologized to his friend. 

"Burning." 

"But not me, Jack." Daniel grabbed Jack's arm with his free hand and placed the bunched fist onto his own shoulder. "Am I burning, Jack? Do you see any fire?" 

"Yes." 

" **No**." Daniel shook the tensed hand. "No you don't. Jack, feel that? I'm right here. The fire is on this. Not on me." 

Jack's hand loosened its grip and he felt the lean muscular shoulder under the uniform. He could see flames eating the fabric, dissolving the seams as it hungrily reached living flesh and- 

"You don't see the fire, Jack." Daniel said softly, watching as the older man's face tensed with memory. He winced as Jack tightened his grip on his shoulder but didn't pull away. 

"No fire." Jack said numbly. 

"Only here." Daniel waved the match, watching it slowly burn down to the stick. 

Jack turned to look at his friend. The young man smiled. 

"No fire, Jack. Only here." With deliberate moves, Daniel brought the match out in front of him. Jack flinched. Daniel blew out the match with a single breath. "No fire, Jack." 

The colonel shuddered slightly as the spark went out and all was left was the smothering remains of the wooden match. Daniel stood there with the burnt stick in his hand. The two men stood there, watching the last of the smoke get carried away in the breeze. 

"That..." Jack's throat was so dry all of the sudden. "That was...one hell of a head trip, Doctor Jackson." 

"Sorry...ow." 

"You're apologizing again, Danny." 

"Free of charge, Colonel O'Neill." Daniel said lightly. He casually dropped the match, noting that the colonel followed its descent to the ground with his eyes. "Better?" 

"No." Jack grinned crookedly as he gave the shoulder under his palm one last squeeze before letting his hand dropped to his side, "But getting there." 

Daniel grinned back. "Then I'm barbecuing tomorrow." 

The colonel glared at the young man. "Don't push it, Daniel." 

"There's still Sam and Teal'c." Daniel pointed out seriously. "I can't keep taking them up here to do this. Besides," Daniel lifted up the book of matches ruefully. "I'm out of matches, Jack." 

The colonel threw his head back and laughed, feeling better than he had felt for the past few days. "Doctor Daniel Jackson, head shrink!" 

"Nope... just friend." Daniel smiled happily as he saw the darkness peel away from the older man's eyes. 

"Better watch it with Teal'c though." Jack warned. 

"Huh?" 

"Imagine him tackling you!" Jack poked a finger at Daniel's chest. The young man grimaced. 

"Ouch, I forgot about that. He could send me flying across the yard to your neighbor's!" 

Jack chuckled. "Ms. Simons, my neighbor, might like that. I hear she has a thing for puppy eyed geeks." 

"Jaack." 

The older man laughed, he couldn't help it. "Come on, Danny boy. I'm freezing my ass out here. Let's get back inside." He nudged him towards the ladder. 

"It was your idea in the first place." Daniel pointed out as he carefully stepped down the rungs. 

"Yeah? Well, it's my idea to go so move faster, will ya? Before I kick you in the head there." 

"Very funny, Jack." 

"I try to be." 

Daniel groaned, hopping down the last step onto the grass. "Do you want a sandwich? Sam saved you one in the kitchen." 

"Sure. Why the hell not?" Jack suddenly realized that he hadn't joined them for dinner. "Hey, Daniel?" 

"Huh?" The man paused, turning around questioningly. 

Jack stepped up and pulled Daniel into a loose hug. "We never really got to say it in that many words. Welcome back." He pounded the back with his hands. The young man, after the initial shock, returned the embrace. 

"Thanks, Jack." Daniel's voice was warm with emotion. "It's great to be back." He pulled away with an embarrassed smile. 

"What kind of sandwich you guys made?" Jack drawled as they went into the comforting heat of the house. 

Daniel went on then about how they tried to explain to Teal'c why tuna fish was in a can. His hands flew into illustrating gestures as he talked about the Jaffa trying to use the can opener. Jack followed behind him, bemused and strangely enjoying the chatter. Daniel was talking a mile a minute again, not even stopping to open the door with his hands, using only a foot to nudge it open. 

Daniel Jackson looked very much...alive. 

"I think I better hide those paintbrushes tomorrow." Jack abruptly said as they went under the threshold. Daniel paused in his monologue just long enough to chuckle at that. Jack shook his head, imagining the disaster tomorrow when they retry the barbecue again. With that, Jack was inside the house. He let the door close behind him with a quiet click. 

_But_ , Jack thought with a bigger smile, surprising even himself, _I wouldn't have it any other way._   


* * *

>   
>  © 1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### Going through Writers' Block (*groan*) for my other fics. In a fit of frustration, I was watching episodes again, saw Fire and Water and then...*eg* here's the result: Enjoy!

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/fiction.html)


End file.
